Sleeper's Terror
by Rhuen
Summary: A Dark Entity from beyond time and space has abducted Freddy Krueger and surplanted him in a tiny hamlet on the Fantasy world of Aesperia. Will the local priestess be able to overcome this terror from another world or are the children of the hamlet doomed?


In a sleepy little town, nestled away near the corner of the protective wall separating this quiet town from the forests and defending it against bandits is a quaint church with a white plus sign type cross adorning the bell tower. A simple peasant woman in her old world clothing and her son a simple dressed lad in tunic and pants enter the church. Inside they are met by a young lady in white robes, a white hood, and a blue apron with the white cross on it.

"Welcome to the Church of the White Cross," says the woman, "I am priestess Lana

how may we assist you?"

The woman nudges her son who opens his shirt to reveal four scratches across his torso.

"Oh my," says Lana, "did you have a run in with a bear on an adventure young man?"

"No," says the boy, "It was…"

The mother nudges him, "go on,"

"It's embarrassing," says the boy, *sigh*, "fine, it was this…guy, but it was in a dream. This weird guy…he looked burned up, had these claws on his hand, and was wearing a weird winter wool tunic and a hat. He said…." The boy shakes his head, "this guy said he was going to kill all the children in Elm Town. I mean really, I'm fourteen, old enough to go to war and this guy calls me a child."

"I'm sorry priestess," says the woman, "as you can see the incident has hurt my son's pride…as well as leaving him with this mark."

"A dream demon attacked you young man?" asks Lana.

"Yeah," says the boy.

"I see," says Lana, "please come with me."

The young man is first taken to the infirmary where with a simple gesture the gorgeous attendant there's hands glow white, as she waves them over the flush faced young man's chest the slash marks heal.

Priestess Lana leads them then to another chamber where she has the young man lay down in the middle of a septagram patterned mystic circle glowing on the floor.

"Now," says Lana, "we will put you into a state of sleep, the magic circle will protect

you and draw out the dream demon."

The boy looks to his mother who nods. He lies down a bit reluctantly.

Lana chants,

"By the light of the goddess of dreams

I weave the tapestry of sleep upon you."

The boy is instantly asleep. Lana nods to a nearby young female attendant only saying to her, "bring item B-12". The young attendant silently nods and leaves.

Lana holds out her hands and chants,

"Great Weaver of Dreams,

Mighty goddess of all sleep

In thy name I contain and summon forth the demon that inflicts this youth!

Dream Weaver's chains!"

In the dreamscape the boy is standing in the woods when the man appears.

"We meet again," says the man, "come and give ole uncle Freddy a nice big…"

A blue septagram appears beneath him.

"No!" screams Freddy, "not again, not fucking again!"

His feet are stuck like glue as glowing blue chains rise from the septagram, wrapping around his arms and legs and waist. They pull him screaming down into the sigil.

In the real world the sigil glows and out rises Freddy Krueger, held tight by the glowing chains. At this time the young attendant returns and hands Lana a black box.

"Let me go!" yells Freddy, "When I get free I am going to kill every mother fucking one of you! Every fucking kid in this town is dead!"

The mother is looking at her boy still sleeping just behind this horrible creature. Freddy looks back at the kid and back at the mother and smiles, "Hey, bitch, your brat…he's dead, I am going to carve him up like a thanksgiving turkey!"

His threat leaves her a bit confused, seeing as she has no idea what a thanksgiving is or a turkey for that matter. But the context is clear.

"Fear not," says Lana as she pulls a dagger with a flat blue blade with a white edge and white runes along the blade from the red velvet interior of the black box, "the demon can not move, and it will be exterminated promptly."

As she steps into the circle with the dagger Freddy laughs.

"Bitch please, I'm Freddy Krueger! I can't die! Oh you people think I can, time and again you pull me from the dream world and stab me, cut my head off, set me on fire, but I always come back! Freddy is never dead! Ha haaa haaa haaa,"

Lana says nothing as she approaches Freddy Krueger and stabs him in the heart with the dagger. Freddy's smile fades as a new sensation comes over him, his physical body isn't just falling dead like all the times before, no it's glowing instead like a white mist about his body that looks to be vibrating. His eyes and mouth shoot out blue and white beams as he silently screams. His body pulsates blue and white and suddenly flies apart as blue and white sparkling dust which hovers a moment before being sucked intensely into the blade.

The chains vanish and the circle fades to its normal glow. Lana leans down and taps the boy on the cheek saying, "Awaken,"

He wakes up a bit confused.

"The demon is no more," says Lana, "you have been freed of its curse, as have any future victims."

"Thank you," says the mother, "I'd hug you if it weren't inappropriate, thank you, thank you."

"Our pleasure," says Lana as she turns and puts the dagger back into the box, a glint of reflection of Freddy's face in the blade, contorted in pain and dissolving, something only Lana sees.

After the mother and son leave, leaving a sizable donation in the prayer box outside and ringing the donation bell, Lana and the young attendant return the box to the archive room opening cabinet B and placing the box back in slot 12, a slot labeled [Dream Eater Blade].

Beyond the veil, inside the blade in a land of blue mist Freddy Krueger is struggling to hold on as his body melts and comes apart, a futile struggle as his very essence is being digested away by the blue mist and blue liquid around his ankle. He falls down, his feet are no more, his face peels off. This is a pain greater than anything he has ever felt, and for once in his horrid undead existence he feels true fear as the emotionless yet pulsating with life essence of the blade digests him.


End file.
